This invention relates to a keyless entry system for vehicles door lock or unlock remote control.
Keyless entry systems have been used for vehicle door lock/unlock control at a position remote from the vehicle. Such a conventional keyless entry system is used with a mobile transmitter of the type having door lock/unlock buttons for transmitting a function code causing the vehicle doors to be locked or unlocked when depressed at a position remote from the vehicle. The keyless entry system has a keyless entry control unit which permits the remote control only when the ID code transmitted along with the function code from the mobile transmitter is identical with the ID code registered therein. If the transmitted and registered ID codes are not identical, however, the remote control is terminated with no door lock/unlock operation. For this reason, it takes much time to confirm which one of the mobile transmitter and the keyless entry control unit is subject to failure.